


Crocker Called Me at 1 in the Morning and All I was Trying to do was Kiss a Hot Girl

by mate2priit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, References to Drugs, frat bro cronus, i literally do not know how to tag this at all, kankri is mentioned all of twice so, meenah deals drugs and manages a huge company, this is the same au as stop saying i wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mate2priit/pseuds/mate2priit
Summary: i don't know what to write here but this is literally just meenah/aranea with the plot of "they want to makeout but something gets in their way" - it's rated M because they get a little heavyTakes place in the same AU as "Stop Saying 'I Wish'". Aranea Serket goes to a party and loses sight of the friend who dragged her there. A dealer arrives, and it turns out that dealer is someone she's met before. They take off and drive around the city for awhile and then get cut off when Meenah's work calls.
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Crocker Called Me at 1 in the Morning and All I was Trying to do was Kiss a Hot Girl

**Author's Note:**

> btw aranea is 23 and meenah is 21  
> meenah is a druglord and she has inherited a huge company so she's got mega money. she basically just does whatever the fuck she wants and aranea thinks that's hot. there are references to another fic i wrote but didn't publish here. aranea and meenah, in this au, met in a bar near aranea's college campus, where they had a bit of a moment and made out in the bathroom.
> 
> i literally think the jane part is one of the funniest things i've ever written but it's probably not actually that funny okay see you in the end notes gamers

Aranea sipped idly at her beer. She glanced around the party, attention barely focused on the beer in her hands. Beer wasn’t her favorite drink, but she felt like partying. There was word around the other trolls that a dealer was going to show up and shower them with drugs of all kinds. She hoped the entry fee was worth it. A somewhat bulky guy fell into her before he got up, apologizing absentmindedly and returning to the haphazard dining-room moshpit. College fraternity parties weren’t usually her thing, but Kankri had convinced her to go, because apparently he just couldn’t get out of going to the party and didn’t want to go alone, so naturally, of course, Aranea was the one he just had to ask. She could never say no to him. He may have been one of the most annoying trolls in existence, but he tolerated her and she tolerated him. It was friendship through mutual tolerance.

She looked down at her beer and stepped outside onto the porch of the huge house. The music was so loud that she could feel the steps shaking as she sat down, bass thundering through her ears and breaking up her thoughts. Sighing, she leaned against the bannister of the porch steps and finished the remainder of her drink, pushing through the bitter rush down her throat. 

“Hey luv.” Cronus sat down beside her, taking out his lighter and a cigarette from his pocket. He took a long drag and stretched his legs out. “How’s the party treatin’ ya?” He asked through teeth clenched around his cigarette.

“It’s nice, Cronus.” She said, trying not to sound exasperated. “How much did everyone end up paying?”

“Enough.” Cronus replied, slipping his lighter back into his jacket pocket. 

“I’m glad. What did you end up getting tonight?”

“You name it, we’re gettin’ it, luv.” He smiled. “Plug’s meant to get ‘ere soon.”

“Same guy?”

“Nah, luv.” Cronus sighed. “Had to cut ‘em off. They were stealing shit. Numbers weren’t addin’ up.” He gave her a toothy smirk. “Got the best in town now. Shoulda started with that one.”

“Hmm.” Aranea replied.

A smooth hum of an expensive engine grew louder, until a dark sports car rolled to a slick stop in the street in front of them. The engine turned off, and the door opened upwards. Aranea had almost forgotten just what part of the city she was in. This area was riddled with the highest of highbloods. Out stepped someone who she couldn’t exactly place, but she had definitely met them before. 

“She’s here!” Cronus stood up giddily, almost jumping over to the car. 

“‘Ey.” The fuchsiablood girl’s earfins twitched, numerous earrings catching the strobe light’s glint. “You got the money?” She asked, barely batting an eye at Cronus’ display of excitement.

“O’course.” He replied, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a handful of crumpled bills. “Ya don’t know how much ya saved us, luv.” He said, putting the money in her hand and shaking it furiously. 

“Ya, ain’t a problem.” She said, before turning to Aranea, who hadn’t realized she’d gotten up to walk over to the deal. “‘Ey, princess.” Aranea felt a twang in her heart. It wasn’t like the annoyance she got when Cronus told her she was hot. She’d definitely heard that girl say that exact thing to her before. “Mm, I remember ya.” She smirked, gills shifting underneath her jaw. 

Aranea blushed when they locked eyes. This was the same girl that she had made out with in the bar. Her name was something like Me-

“Remember me? Meenah? I’d be straight shocked if you didn’t, with the way you up an’ moaned it in my ear while I sank my teeth in your neck.”

Cronus’ jaw basically dropped to the ground. Aranea waited until Meenah had unloaded everything from the car before pulling her aside. “Of course I remember you!” She hissed. “I just don’t need Captain Horny to know that I let some seadweller feel me up in the bathroom of everyone’s favorite bar!”

She realized that her hands were pressed against Meenah’s chest and she scoffed, lifting them up and crossing her arms over her chest. “Aight, well.” Meenah smiled. “Why don’t ya come with me and we can get away from this bug.”

“Normally I’d say no, but I’ve went with you before, and I did enjoy the time we spent together.” Aranea sighed. She’d actually been wanting to get out of the party for awhile; Kankri had disappeared and she was bored. 

Meenah let out a sort of cackle, smiling at her and extending her hand. Aranea took it, waving goodbye to Cronus as she got into the passenger seat. 

Once the doors had slid down and shut, Meenah looked at her, smiling. “Ready? This beauty can go zero to sixty in about three seconds. Wanna see?” Aranea nodded slowly. That sounded fast and extremely dangerous, but she wasn’t exactly thinking about it. She had remembered just how attractive Meenah was. She jumped when Meenah revved the engine, chuckling and shooting her a quick smile before pressing lightly on the gas. As soon as they cleared the street, Meenah began to speed, and Aranea felt adrenaline coursing through her. “Where to?” Meenah asked, and Aranea looked at the road ahead. “Uh…” For once, Aranea Serket was speechless. “Surprise me?” She wasn’t sure what she wanted, and she wasn’t sure what Meenah had in mind. 

“Aye aye.” Meenah began to speed faster, taking an exit onto the city’s main highway. “Hope you don’t have a curfew.” She said, speeding up way past the speed limit and drumming her fingers over the steering wheel. “It won’t be long.”

“Definitely not, due to the fact that you’re almost going at the speed of light.” Aranea replied, and Meenah glanced at her briefly, laughing a little bit and grabbing her hand with the hand that wasn’t on the wheel.

“Chill, I do this all the time.” Something made Aranea think Meenah wasn’t just trying to reassure her. She started to think Meenah just drove like that. 

On a drive that should have taken them an hour, Meenah got them to their destination in under thirty minutes. 

As soon as they had both gotten out of the car, Meenah took Aranea’s hand and pulled her along, taking a moment to grab something from her trunk and then tugged her towards what seemed like some kind of warehouse or plant. Aranea was lead up a dirt road and through a gate, and the two of them arrived at an overlook. The fuchsia troll let a blanket fall onto the ground, smoothing it out before letting herself fall onto her back. She looked up at Aranea, who would soon inch down and join her on the soft surface. The hem of Meenah’s shirt had risen up, and the cobalt troll swallowed dryly as she dared to look, noticing the faint lines of muscle outlining her stomach. Aranea bit her lip and blushed, flicking her eyes away in an attempt to think of anything but the girl beside her. Her gaze was captured by the view of the sky above her. The sky was dotted with stars; numerous colors and sizes lined the dark.

“They’re beautiful, right?” Meenah broke the silence. “You can’t see ‘em from where we live.” She said. “I realized just how pretty the sky was when I used to supervise here a couple years ago. When I decided to move factory locations I just left the buildings here. It’s a special spot of mine.”

“Is this where you take all of your dates?” Aranea asked, making an unconscious jab at both herself and Meenah. It wasn’t like her to get immediately kissed by anyone in a bar. Hit on, yes, but kissed, no. 

Meenah was quiet for a few seconds. “No.” She replied. Her voice was quiet and serious. “Despite what it looks like or what I sound like, I don’t date a lot.” She said, crossing her arms behind her head and crossing her legs at the ankles. “I might be the richest fish in all of the sea but I’m pretty shy when it comes to intimacy stuff.” She laughed lightly. “Does that surprise you? Sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. That makes me happy.” Aranea kept her gaze trained on the sky. “I don’t normally kiss people I meet in bars, if that makes you feel any better.” She found herself blushing. “I usually don’t really engage with people in bars, either. Actually, I can’t even seem to remember a time that I last flirted with someone or even kissed someone! There was this one time—” She paused, “...sorry. I tend to just talk on and on sometimes.” She looked at Meenah, who had turned her head and began to smile at her.

“It’s okay. You’re cute so I don’t mind listening.” Meenah flashed her teeth in a grin, tyrian tinting her cheeks. She had turned onto her side, fully engaging herself in Aranea’s voice.

“Ah, I’m glad.” The blueblood’s words got stuck in her mouth for a moment. “People usually think it’s annoying.” She sighed, waiting for Meenah’s agreement; it never came. She looked at Meenah again, who just smiled at her.

“I don’t.” Meenah said, and Aranea turned to face her on the blanket.

“I’m glad.”

Meenah chuckled. “You know…” She bit her lip and her earfins twitched, and as she clenched and unclenched her jaw, her gills tensed and untensed in unison. “You’re probably one of the most attractive girls I’ve ever met.” She blushed and smiled underneath a bitten lip. “It’s weird ‘cause I don’t usually go around sayin’ stuff like that, but I’ve been thinking about you since we’ve met. Not in a like ‘wow she’s hot’ kind of way, but more like a ‘who is she I want to know her’ type of way. You dig?” She blinked and her eyes went a little bit wide. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re hot! I think you’re really hot; you’re really fuckin’ hot. I think of you and I think of some pretty hot stuff I mean you get me all fired up and—”

“I get it, Meenah.” Aranea felt herself giggling, and she hadn’t blushed like that in what seemed like a long while. “I think you’re hot, too.” Meenah looked at her sheepishly, a tiny smile on her lips. She looked goofy, but it made Aranea’s heart do some sort of flip. 

“I was honestly taking such a shot when I came onto you at the bar.” Meenah explained, having moved her hands to start gesturing when she spoke. It turned out that the seadweller was cute when she was excited. “I didn’t know if what we were getting into was too strong or fast. I was nervous.” She laughed dryly, scratching her jaw awkwardly. 

“I had those thoughts too, you know.” Aranea traced idle shapes into the blanket beneath them. “I wondered if almost letting a stranger in my pants in a bar bathroom was the right idea.” Aranea wondered how else she could have stated that, but needed to get the thought across. She chuckled. “Turns out it was.”

Meenah smiled at her, pushing the claw of her thumb against Aranea’s face and tucking her hair around her ear. It hadn’t dawned on either of them that they were close to one another until Meenah brushed Aranea’s hair back. It almost seemed natural, and Aranea was comfortable. “I didn’t know what to expect tonight. I had no idea that you’d be at that party, actually. Cronus is kind of a twat.”

“It wasn’t him that invited me. That was one party that I would have stayed home from if I didn’t have friends going. And that’s true. Cronus is kind of a twat.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad you showed up. I wanted to see you again at some point, and I didn’t know where to find you.” Meenah’s gills tensed and untensed. Aranea was beginning to think that she was nervous about something, but she couldn’t tell what it was. Her earfins twitched as she looked past Aranea for a moment. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath on the tips of their noses; they seemed to shift until the both of them were close enough to touch their foreheads together. 

It was then that Meenah kissed her. Aranea felt chills running through her and her fingertips tingling; her heart beat grew excited and rapid. This was so different from their kisses in the bar. There was feeling behind it: a meaning. Meenah’s hand had rested on Aranea’s cheek; Aranea’s hands were at her sides, until she began to kiss back, and her arms wrapped around the tyrian troll’s neck. Meenah’s hands tugged at the blueblood’s hips, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together, before placing her hands on Aranea’s back and holding her gently. It wasn’t more than a few minutes until Meenah began to move, pushing Aranea onto her back and climbing on top of her. Her tongue found its way into Aranea’s mouth, and the ceruleanblood couldn’t have minded less as she let her hands fall lower, until they found themselves gripping Meenah’s hips. The fuchsiablood held Aranea’s thighs up, moving them over her knees and pushing further against the blueblood as she deepened their kiss. Aranea slid her hands up and held the girl’s face close to hers. 

Meenah pressed kisses trailing from the corner of Aranea’s mouth to her throat, moving to bite at her neck and jaw. “Mm…” Aranea arched her head back, giving Meenah the room she needed and running a hand through her short and messy hair. In between hickeys, Meenah would occasionally bring her head back up, pressing little kisses into Aranea’s lips. She tugged on her bottom lip, making Aranea let out a little gasp. The blue troll drummed her fingers over the seadweller’s throat, brushing over her gills and making her squirm. Meenah stood up on her knees, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, which appeared to be stuck; she was such a sight when she was flustered, and Aranea wanted to see that look again. She pressed her lips into the tender patch of skin directly below her gills and bit into it gently, drawing out a whimper. 

“Fuck…” Meenah hissed, trying to get her jacket off. She eventually just pulled it over her head; it was too late, Aranea had already dotted the right side of her neck with hickeys that blushed a bright tyrian. “Jeez…” The blueblood was pushed back onto her back. She pressed her teeth back into Aranea’s throat, her hands running lower and lower, until they were at the blue troll’s inner thighs. There was a moment of hesitation before Meenah sat up on her knees once again, a scowl on her face. It was then that Aranea realized that the seadweller’s phone was ringing. She patted her pockets until she found her phone, putting it up to her ear. “Fucking what.” 

Aranea took the moment to ground herself, catching her breath and adjusting her position.

“What’s the issue? Stop complaining and tell me already.” Meenah scoffed. “What do you mean the stock ‘fell over’? Pick it up! That’s your big issue? Do you ever consider that I might be doing things that are important?” Aranea giggled quietly below her. She was considered ‘important things’, and that made her feel wanted. “Ugh…” The girl on the phone sighed, furrowing her brows and scrunching her face into a look of confusion. “I mean, I guess you’re right.” A long silence as Aranea could hear rapid and loud speaking from the other line. “Fine, fine, don’t get your panties knotted while you’re trying to get that stick out of your ass, okay? I’ll be there.” She hung up and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Aranea propped herself up on her elbows. “I… We gotta wrap this up. It wasn’t my plan to get all into it here, I was actually planning on taking you out to eat, but…” Meenah blushed and rubbed the back of her head, her earfins drooping. “Something happened at one of the bigger warehouses. We could probably end up going out to eat somewhere after I check it out, as long as it doesn’t take too much time, but if you wanna go home I can drive you back.” She said, extending her hand to Aranea as she stood up. 

“I’ve got time. I’d really enjoy going out to eat with you.” Aranea brushed herself off and Meenah’s face lit up. She rolled up the blanket and grabbed her jacket, shoving both into the back of her car and sitting in the front seat. Aranea sat next to her in the passenger seat. They sat for a moment, and Meenah looked forward, a look of concentration on her face.

“I’ve just gotta.” She blushed. “Get a little calmer first.” She squirmed a little bit, slamming her eyes shut and waiting momentarily. She shook herself out, sighing and starting the car. “Okay,” She laughed when she noticed Aranea smiling at her. “I’m ready now.” 

It was another speeding journey down the highway, and as Aranea looked out the window at the city lights, she felt herself returning to a normal state of calm. The air no longer felt cool on her skin, and she was beginning to be able to focus on things that weren’t Meenah having been on top of her. As soon as they arrived at Meenah’s warehouse, she threw her jacket at Aranea and started walking towards the main doors. “It’s a little chilly in there. Just in case, you can wear this.” She looked back and smiled briefly before knocking on the metal, her rings clanging noisily against the door. The inside of the warehouse was filled with huge shelves of assorted crates and cardboard boxes. “This is where our products enter the final stage of manufacturing. We ship them out in bulk from here.” She explained, gesturing across the stocked shelves. “That’s why the boxes are so big. They’re in commercial quantities.”

A somewhat curvy woman in a dark teal dress suit came clacking towards them, her heels skidding with each hasty step. She had short hair and wore red spectacles, and when she finally reached them, she had to adjust her appearance as she caught her breath. She looked like she had just witnessed a disaster, her face flustered. “What took you so long?” Her voice was almost whiny, and Aranea assumed that she wasn’t trying to whine, but she just sounded like that. “I called you so long ago!”

“Calm your goddamn tits, Janey.” Meenah clenched her jaw and shoved her hands into her pockets. “This is Jane. Jane… Crocker… She’s… a supervisor. She supervises this warehouse, and manages our shipping.” She turned to to Aranea, pointing at the woman.

Jane was a small and stout woman, but there was something about her that made Aranea think she was scarier than she should have been. She had regained composure and was now clutching a bright green clipboard to her chest. Her red heels probably added a few inches to her height, even though she was still short. The lanyard around her neck had an ID on it, with a picture of a smiling Jane Crocker, with her name directly underneath it. Her name really was Jane Crocker.

“Nice to meet y-” Aranea’s greeting was cut short by Jane.

“Come on, we were supposed to get this shipped thirty minutes ago!” Jane scurried in the direction that she had come from, and Meenah walked after her, Aranea walking behind them. 

“When you said that they had fallen over, I didn’t think you meant this, Jane.” Meenah sighed as she approached the boxes that had toppled off of their shelves. Crates labeled “this way up” and “fragile” were strewn about the aisle. “Why didn’t you just call the lift guys?” 

“The lift guys said that the production team took the lifts.”

“That’s what stopped you? You’re the supervisor, Jane! Go tell the production team to give the lifts back! It’s not that hard! I didn’t need to be called over here for that.”

“The lift guys told me that the production team probably wouldn’t listen to me.”

“They have to? Jane. You. Are. The. Boss. You have the liberty to go absolutely nuts on those lads.” The fuchsiablood crossed her arms over her chest. “Damn it, I was busy, too.”

“Clearly with something way more important.” Jane mumbled, eyeing Aranea and then clearing her throat.

“Jane, you are absolutely out of it today. I’m going to leave and I am going to go on this dinner date and I don’t care how late it is because I’m hungry. I need you to fix this problem like you should have already, without calling me. Do you think you can manage that?” 

“I mean-”

“Yes or no, Jane! Christ!”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

Meenah said nothing until they were both back in the car. “So..?” Aranea had remained quiet for the time that they were in the warehouse. “Were you being tough on her, or is she actually that thick-skulled?” 

“It was a mix of both. She called me with this minor issue that could have easily been fixed by internal communication between workers, and we drove all the way up here just for her to have not done her job.” Meenah sighed. “I was only so snappy because it was such a stupid thing. Things fall over all the time and usually it goes smoothly.” She adjusted her glasses. “I also didn’t enjoy being interrupted.” She smirked at Aranea, who blushed. “I’m not usually that high-strung, I promise.”

“I believe you.” The blueblood replied, and Meenah started the car, pulling out of the warehouse lot and turning back towards the city.

“Now, where are we headed to for food?” The seadweller grinned, pressing on the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i hoped you liked this (really, I really hope you do)


End file.
